Chapter 151
A Brief Reprieve is the one-hundred fifty-first chapter in the Freezing series, the fourth chapter of Volume 22 and ninth chapter of the Busters Arc. Synopsis Kazuya Aoi spends the day out with his aunts, guarded by Su-Na Lee, Satellizer L. Bridget and Ouka Tenjouin. While Kazuya and Satellizer still feel awkward with their recent falling-out, Satellizer and Ouka argue with one another and are assured that Kazuya did not wish to take part in the day trip by Su-Na. She reveals herself to be curious as to what Gengo Aoi's goal is in forcing Kazuya to attend. While window shopping, Cassandra Aoi is approached by a lone little girl. Summary The Legendary Pandora are on an outing with their nephew Kazuya Aoi, escorted by Su-Na Lee, Satellizer L. Bridget and Ouka Tenjouin. The legends are admired for their beauty by several onlookers who also point out the "out-of-place" Kazuya. Su-Na admires the Legendary Pandora herself. Ouka believes the Legendary Pandora are "off" somehow; they possess both supernatural beauty and a superhuman presence. Su-Na turns Ouka's hesitant compliment to a joke to the Valkyrie's expense. Ouka continues to say that though they are "guarding" the Legendary Pandora, Dr. Aoi made it seem like they should not get in the way. Windy May is having the most fun with Kazuya. Kazuya looks back at Satellizer and turns away, causing her to shatter. Ouka notices and realizes Kazuya is avoiding her. When Satella denies the fact they had a fight, Ouka teases that she must have bee dumped since Cassandra Aoi is around and she has all of Satellizer's features with an adult's charm. The girls break out into a loud argument while Su-Na gets ice cream. They begin to get Kazuya involved but Lucy Renault stops her. Lucy asks them to stop, since Kazuya's time with his aunts should be priceless. Ouka comments that Lucy's become quite talkative since her exposure as a "True Pandora." Lucy responds with a haunted smile she clearly inherited from her father. She tells them she was avoiding "unnecessary action," but Lucy's creepy smile is all it takes to get the rivals to back down. Lucy then joins her sister for the outing. Su-Na hands the girls ice cream and relates to the way the girls feel from having someone they care for being taken away. She reveals that Kazuya is not with them by choice. Even so, she's curious about Gengo's plans. While being dragged along by Windy, Kazuya earns Cassandra's stare. Kazuya recalls being told by his superior about this "special mission" but he feels very uncomfortable being around his new relatives. He also thinks about how he's treated Satellizer and doesn't want her here especially with Ouka, no less. While he thinks about apologizing, Windy May Aoi directs him to Teslad Aoi. Teslad has suddenly stopped and she gazes at something. Teslad stares at Su-Na's ice cream, showing that she wants some. Kazuya buys her, Windy, and Lucy one. Teslad takes a lick and turns to her nephew. After staring at him for a few seconds, Teslad pinches Kazuya's cheek and returns to her cone. Cassandra looks at toys through a store's window. She focuses on the baby doll in a cradle. Suddenly a little girl approaches the beautiful woman, wanting Cassandra to pick her up and see more toys. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters